Revelation
by Tanssia
Summary: Sometimes life is defined by our decisions, but sometimes it's the people we meet that have the biggest impact. Meg's contemplations before the end. Meg x Castiel...but not really. Oneshot. Spoilers.


_Whence we came_

and whither wending,

Soon we must through darkness go,

To inherit bliss unending,

Or eternity of woe.

It had been a subtle change. So subtle she couldn't, even when she thought about it figure out when it had happened. When did hate become dislike and dislike become tolerance and tolerance become like and now...he was someone that she could imagine spending the rest of her life with. 

Or at least in this moment, someone that she was willing to give her life for. 

This would be twice where she was willing to stand as a distraction so he could make his getaway. So that he could "save the world". 

She didn't believe in noble things. How could she, being from Hell? But saving the world was just about as noble as it got. 

Although in her unpopular opinion, this world, was already past saving. At least to her, she thought it was better for the world to burn. The humans had already mucked it up what with their wars and hate and violence and conflicts. She was a demon so she thrived in those things. Reveled, and even counted on this fatal part of humans. She loved nurturing-maybe that wasn't the right word-more like enticing it out of humans. 

All they ever needed was a little push and they were placed into the bad category; it never took much to tip the scales. A little money here, a mean word there, or lies worked incredibly well. Despite all their fancy words about faith and trust and humanity-the word was suppose to mean something akin to benevolence in their language-but really she knew. She saw. She experienced over and over and over again for thousands of years. 

Humanity was greed and over abundance. It was envy and mistakes and broken promises. They were all the seven deadly sins all twirled into one lump of useless meat. 

But he was different. 

Of course he was. 

He was an angel. Literally. 

She hadn't known what to expect when she had first met him. She had never met an angel before. In fact, nobody she knew had ever met let alone dealt with an angel. 

She expected arrogance and spite and superiority. 

She had expected to be filled with a fear that she had never known before. She had thought he would have literally put the holy fear of God into her. 

After all, angels were beings that had the ability to simply wipe people like her away as if they were nothing but dust on their shoulders;there was no doubt that she would be dust and ashes before she even knew what had happened. 

She had been expecting all of that and more so when she had first encountered him, her arms raised in defense, her body tense and ready to attack, or actually to strategically escape because nobody that she knew had ever seen one of his kind, she wasn't really sure what she was up against, when the sound of fluttering had broken the silence of the room. 

She was faced with blue eyes and brilliance. 

Instead of all powerful smiting, what she had gotten instead was innocence, compassion, and a bit of a hero complex. 

Ironically enough, it was within him, the angel, that she found the definition of humanity. 

The hero complex had been something he had been obsessed with when she first met him but it had slowly changed into a hero complex that revolved around two of humanities greatest heroes, or tragedies, depending on how you looked at the situation. 

The Winchesters. 

A huff left her mouth at the mere thought of them. Those brothers. 

They were the reason she was in this situation in the first place. 

He always tried to save them. He had some kind of need to uphold his title of guardian angel. 

He took it a bit too seriously in her opinion, but who was she to talk. She was no angel. 

All these thoughts crossed her head as she stared at the man that was slowly eyeing her up and down, and not of the flattering kind. 

"So what, are we going to dance?" She asked as he made no move to attack. 

He didn't smile or frown or made any indication that he had heard her. 

She was starting to wonder if he had even heard her. 

"Hello? Earth to demon?" She asked while waving her hand around. The empty hand caught her attention though. 

She didn't have the demon blade. She had given it to Castiel the last time they had encountered demons and she had never bothered to get it back. Honestly, it was odd how she had forgotten about it until now. 

If all she had was this human vessel's strength then she wouldn't last more than ten seconds. She would be dead before she was even aware she was dead. She would be back in hell before she knew it. 

She wouldn't say that she hated Hell. But, she didn't exactly enjoy staying down there for too long. It was changing. Not just her physical form, which was horrid already, but the longer that people were down there, the more they lost sense of who they were. and if you were not you, then what would be the point? The memories, the experiences, the feelings, of it was all nothing, wouldn't that make everything worthless? Meaningless? Nothing? And what is nothing? 

Only the strongest people were able to withstand being down there for extended periods of time. 

She remembered when the gates had been opened. 

Technically, demons didn't need to breathe, but it was like a breath of fresh air. It was like she had been stuffed inside a very tiny box. One that had no windows or doors or anything. And then the box was opened and there it was. This world. This earth. 

And then finally him. 

It was hard to describe the feeling of finding something you hadn't known that you had ever lost. 

He was her humanity. 

This time, she was going to do something that she was sure she wasn't going to come back from. 

She was going after Crowley. 

There was a 99.9% chance that she was going to be gone. Gone where she didn't really know because she wasn't ever able to talk to those who were gone. 

But strangely enough she didn't feel sad, angry, or even bitter. She felt grateful. And thankful that she would be able to do something for him. 

The other demons were trivial. She was able to get past them easily; they didn't stand a chance against her experience. spnit was almost too fast how fast it was she arrived at the final boss. 

One last thing. 

In her last moments, as she saw the knife coming towards her she had a moment of wonder, of thought. 

What if she had been human? What if there had been no such things as angels or demons like some humans thought? Would she have been someone that could have experienced that happily ever after? Would she have gotten married? Would she have had mini versions of her? Would she have been happy? 

It's not to say that she regretted her life. No, it was simpler. She hadn't really known what living was, until she found a reason. He was her reason. The Winchester's were his. 

Everyone had their reasons. It's what gave life meaning. It was what caused her to regard the past year with him as probably her most precious. 

So when she could feel everything disappearing, for the first time, it wasn't darkness she saw as her eyes closed, but light. A light so brilliant it shattered everything she knew about brightness. 

Authors note: you guys I have a profound love for meg; the second meg, meg 2.0 you know with the dark hair. And some people find her annoying but I really kind of loved her; she was so sassy and was the kind of girl that I always wanted to be, you know the rebel kind that did whatever they wanted. But I always felt like it was an unrequited love.


End file.
